Dissidia Final Fantasy NT stages
Dissidia Final Fantasy NT features stages from all main game series. Stage mechanics and design The stages have little to no stage hazards and are more spacious to accommodate the 3 vs. 3 system. Each stage features a change in atmosphere after half the battle time has passed, or if either opponent's HP gauge is depleted by two-thirds. They reflect the changes in that stages' original series, but otherwise do not affect battles. When a summon is used in battle, the stage is filled with mist and changes color depending on the summon used. Stage list Cornelia The hill overlooking the kingdom of Cornelia is where the Warriors of Light begin their journey in the original ''Final Fantasy, serving as the battleground. Cornelia features a grassy area with small cliffs edging out, and a forested area used for avoiding attacks and to Quickmove on the trees. During the stage transition, the sky turns an ominous purple with thunderstorms, and rocks from the land begin floating above. DFF2015_Corneria_Webphoto_3.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015_Corneria_Webphoto_4.jpg|Stage transformation DFF2015_Corneria_Webphoto_5.png|Stage map Pandaemonium Having appeared in past ''Dissidia titles, Pandaemonium is the final dungeon in Final Fantasy II, with this iteration closely resembling the seventh floor from the original game. Platforms that were floating or could not be reached in the original versions are accessible and able to be walked over, with the walls being effective for wall rushing opponents. In the stage transition, the upper walls and ceiling break away, and large crystal spikes encircle the stage, a reference to the top floor of Pandaemonium and the final battle with the Emperor in the 16-bit ports. DFF2015_Pandemonium_Webphoto_3.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015_Pandemonium_Webphoto_4.jpg|Stage transformation The Floating Continent The Floating Continent is the first overworld the Warriors of Light explore in ''Final Fantasy III; the design of the stage is based off the isles as it appeared in the opening CGI movie from the Nintendo DS remake, with the battleground taking place on one of the larger isles of the continent. In the stage transition, the light of the Crystal Tower dissipates the fog, clearing it away to reveal the bright blue sky and other isles around the continent, with the Invincible emerging from the sea of clouds, circling around the stage. DFF2015 Floating Continent 02.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015 Floating Continent 03.jpg|Stage transformation Lunar Subterrane Though the Lunar Subterrane is the final dungeon from ''Final Fantasy IV, the battleground takes place on the surface of the Red Moon, as with the previous iteration of the stage, but with the Lunar Whale, Crystal Palace and Earth much closer in the background. In comparison to other stages, the surface of the terrain is more erratic in elevation, never the same level in specific points on the map. During the stage transition, light emits from the top of the Crystal Palace, causing large waves of shooting stars to circle the stage, with the Earth emitting an enigmatic white glow. DFF2015 Lunar Subterrane 02.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015 Lunar Subterrane 03.jpg|Stage transformation Interdimensional Rift - Top Floor The Interdimensional Rift is the final dungeon of Final Fantasy V, with the previous version of the Rift featuring the "Dimensional Castle" as the battleground. Battles now takes place in the Top Floor area; the final floor, with the battleground taking place at the very last section of the dungeon. In the stage transition, the space seen in the background changes color to orange, with the stage appearing to speed through the Rift. DFF2015_Interdimensional_Rift_Webphoto_3.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015_Interdimensional_Rift_Webphoto_4.jpg|Stage transformation DFF2015_Interdimensional_Rift_Webphoto_5.png|Stage map Narshe Outskirts The outskirts of Narshe were featured in the opening sequence of ''Final Fantasy VI, and is the first location the player explores in the game. The snowfield has the distinction of being the largest arena in Dissidia NT both in elevation and size, with the town of Narshe itself featured in the distant background. In the stage transition, the snow melts away and the sky turns an ominous red, with large flashes of light shining in the distance, alluding to the end of the world and Kefka's use of the Light of Judgment. DFF2015_Narshe_Cliffs_Webphoto_3.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015_Narshe_Cliffs_Webphoto_4.jpg|Stage transformation DFF2015_Narshe_Cliffs_Webphoto_5.png|Stage map Midgar The dystopian city of Midgar is the first area the players explore in ''Final Fantasy VII. The battleground takes place in front of the Sector 5 Reactor, with Shinra HQ seen in the distant background. During the stage transition, Meteorfall commences, with spiralling flames destroying parts of Midgar, and Meteor itself can be seen in the sky approaching the city. DFF2015_Midgar_Webphoto_3.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015_Midgar_Webphoto_4.jpg|Stage transformation DFF2015_Midgar_Webphoto_5.png|Stage map The Promised Meadow The Promised Meadow is where Squall and Rinoa both promised to return to should they ever be separated. It is unique in that there are no elevated obstacles or destructible environments, though the stage itself is enveloped by a protective aura, which functions as a wall, and is the smallest arena in''Dissidia NT both in size and elevation. Uniquely, it mixes two different locations from Final Fantasy VIII: the Void and the flower field next to Edea's Orphanage. During the stage transition, a surge of light eradicates the void to reveal its true form: the field of flowers which Squall and Rinoa finally return to, referencing Rinoa's use of her sorceress powers to bring her and Squall back into the real world in the game's ending. DFF2015 The Promised Meadow Webphoto 3.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015 The Promised Meadow Webphoto 4.jpg|Stage transformation Alexandria Alexandria is the first location players can explore in ''Final Fantasy IX, with the arena set in the town square of the kingdom. The ticket booth in the center of the stage functions as a platform, and the castle parameters serving as the higher elevated platforms. Alexandria Castle can be seen in the background, with the Prima Vista. During the stage transition, the sky turns to night, the town is under attack and wings emerge from the castle, revealing Alexander, referencing the Battle of Alexandria. DFF2015_Alexandria_Webphoto_3.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015 Alexandria SS.png|Stage transformation DFF2015_Alexandria_Webphoto_5.png|Stage map Besaid Island The isles of Besaid is one of the first locations explored in Spira in ''Final Fantasy X, with the port area serving as the battleground. In the stage transition, the sky turns to sunset, and Pyreflies are spread throughout the stage, referencing both Yuna's Sending in Kilika, and the pyreflies recurrent presence across Spira. DFF2015_Besaid_Island_Webphoto_3.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015_Besaid_Island_Webphoto_4.jpg|Stage transformation DFF2015_Besaid_Island_Webphoto_5.png|Stage map Stellar Fulcrum Added via update on November 9th 2017, the Delkfutt Tower is a Zilart structure located in Qufim in Final Fantasy XI and used by the Zilart princes to their reach the floating city of Tu'Lia. The battleground takes place in the Stellar Fulcrum, the most important room of the tower. There are two heights in this stage with the lowest one being divided in three thanks to the walls made of raw energy. In the stage transition, the tower crumbles and its walls get destroyed revealing the dark skies that cover Qufim while a beam of light emerges from the center of the stage, it references the moment Kam'lanaut activated the core at the center of it to focus the energy of the mothercrystals to the Celestial Nexus at the bottom of Tu'Lia. DFF2015_Stellar_Fulcrum_Webphoto_3.jpg|Normal appearance DFF2015_Stellar_Fulcrum_Webphoto_4.jpg|Stage transformation Royal City of Rabanastre Added via update on December 15th 2016, Rabanastre is the first location players can explore in Final Fantasy XII, with the battleground taking place outside the cathedral in several FMVs and cutscenes in-game. Several airships are seen flying throughout the skies of the stage. In the stage transition, the Battle above Rabanastre commences, with the battle between the Resistance and Archadian Imperial Fleets engulf the sky. Various airships, including the Sky Fortress Bahamut take prominence in the background. DFF2015_Rabanastre_Webphoto_3.png|Normal appearance DFF2015_Rabanastre_Webphoto_4.png|Stage transformation DFF2015_Rabanastre_Webphoto_5.png|Stage map Eden One of six available stages at launch, Eden is one of the last locations players explore in Final Fantasy XIII, with the Expressway area serving as the battleground. The original version of the stage was an exact replica of its original appearance, though this created gameplay problems, and as a result was removed on March 17th 2016 and later re-added through updates on October 20th, 2016. In the stage transition, the stage slowly tears apart and soul fragments engulf the stage, referencing the Siege of Eden and the destruction of Cocoon, and Vanille and Fang's transformation into Ragnarok at end of Final Fantasy XIII. DFF2015_Eden_Webphoto_3.png|Normal appearance DFF2015_Eden_Webphoto_4.png|Stage transformation DFF2015_Eden_Webphoto_5.png|Stage map DFF2015_Eden_Webphoto_6.png|Old appearance DFF2015_Eden_Webphoto_7.png|Old stage map Porta Decumana Added via update on August 11th, 2016, Porta Decumana is the location of the final battle in the storyline of A Realm Reborn, with the battleground taking place in the elevator where Ultima Weapon is fought. In the stage transition, the elevator is surrounded by fire and debris, referencing Lahabrea's use of the weapon. DFF2015_Porta_Decumana_Webphoto_3.png|Normal appearance DFF2015_Porta_Decumana_Webphoto_4.png|Stage transformation DFF2015_Porta_Decumana_Webphoto_5.png|Stage map Insomnia Added via update on August 10th, 2018 on the Arcade and in October 18th, 2018 on the console version, Insomnia is the both location of the start and the ending of Noctis's adventure in Final Fantasy XV, with the battleground taking place in the entrance courtyard of the palace, where Ifrit and Ardyn Izunia are fought as bosses. In the stage transition, the day turns into night, reflecting the downfall of Insomnia and the state of Eos because of the Starscourge at the end of the game. The Kings of Lucis appear in the background. DFFNT Insomnia Webphoto 3.png|Normal appearance DFFNT Insomnia Webphoto 4.png|Stage transformation DFFNT Insomnia Webphoto 5.png|Stage map Orbonne Monastery Added via update on February 22nd, 2018 on the Arcade and on March 22nd, 2018 on the console version, the stage is a perfect recreation of the original battle map, complete with updated graphics and atmospheric details, including a visible sky. In the stage transition, the sky becomes cloudy and dark, plagued with thunderstorms, with rain showering the battlefield, referencing the first chapter of the game. DFFNT Orbonne Monastery Webphoto 3.png|Normal appearance DFFNT Orbonne Monastery Webphoto 4.png|Stage transformation Akademeia's Fountain Courtyard Added via update on June 14th, 2018 on the Arcade and on August 16th, 2018 on the console version, the stage is a perfect recreation of Akademeia's courtyard during the attack of the Milites Empire, complete with updated graphics and atmospheric details. In the stage transition, the sky becomes red and foggy, referencing Tempus Finis. DFFNT Akademeia Webphoto 3.png|Normal appearance DFFNT Akademeia Webphoto 4.png|Stage transformation Final Battlefield Added via update on November 15th, 2018 on the Arcade and on December, 2018 on the console version, the stage is set on the battlefield where Shinryu could be fought. In the stage transition, the sky becomes purple, the numbers of boulders floating multiply and the ground starts glowing red. DFFNT Final Battlefield 1.png|Original. DFFNT Final Battlefield 3.png|Normal appearance DFFNT Final Battlefield 4.png|Stage transformation Trivia *Eden was removed and modified because of a drawback that was exploited by Assassin type characters who could corner slower opponents in the sides of the stage and defeat them quickly. *The Crystal Tower, the Prima Vista and the [[Sky Fortress Bahamut|Sky Fortress Bahamut]] were stages in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, and in the arcade version they appear as cameos in their respective series stages. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Category:Location lists